Silent Ascension
by Vegeta's Little Angel
Summary: Vegeta finds his sister....O.o


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. Please don't sue me cause all you will get is, wait let me check, um.............. nothing

Author's Note (aka Angel): So this is my new DBZ fic. I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it. It is the first of what I hope will be many chapters. Now my brain is screwed up, so there is a new character. Her name is Sasha. If you are now interested, please read on and find out about Sasha. Thank you for wanting to at least check it out. If you choose to read my Fic, then Review. You may even help me find a title, because I don't have one. Also, this Fic is rated PG-13 because of slight violence and hints of sexual activities, and language. Thanks for everything, my fellow readers and writers. And I have actually written a halfway intelligent Author's note. *claps are heard* Thanks you. *bows and grins* 

Vegeta: Quit being so smart and sweet, you know you aren't. We wanted to pop in and tell you things that you should know. So here's Goku, Gohan, and Goten with the news.

Gohan: This is: //Flashback//

Goten: This is: ~Thoughts~

Goku: And this is: *dreams* but they won't happen till later.

Bulma: You are the Weakest Link, Good Bye.

Yamcha: Huh whats with the Weakest Link Thing?

Tien: Yeah I hate her. Not Bulma but that lady.

Hiiro: Omeo o Korosu if you don't review.

Piccolo: You ain't supposed to be here. What does the author have a thing for Hiiro?

Angel: *blushes* Umm No. Hirro-san please leave.

Master Roshi: Hiiro-san? Sounds like you have a thing for him.

Vegeta: Hell no, she has a thing for me. *gathers energy* Galic Gun! *blast smashes into Hiiro, killing him.*

Bulma: She had better not have thing for you.

Angel: NOOOOOOOOO! *snaps fingers and Hiiro returns into a developing GW fic* No killing my muses, Veggie. And Bulma-chan, I have no thing for Vegeta. *Vegeta pouts* Angel blushes*

Trunks: But I like it when Dad kills someone.

Dende: Violence isn't the key.

Sasha: Then get the hell out of this Fic.

Krillin: The couples in this fi are G/CC, B/V, P/T, B/G, K/A18, V/G, S/??

Angel: Okay enough with the fluff. Time for the story.

Silent Ascension

Neo-Queen Serenity of the Luna

Sasha looked around Orange Star City and grimaces. She shook her head and cursed her parents.

~Why me? I escaped one hell only to come to another. I thought Octlia was bad but this seems even worse. What the Octlians did to me was horrible and now I must find my twin brother and fiancé. Life's a bitch.~

Walking down sidewalk she sighed. Muttering to herself she kicked a rock. Sasha heard a thud as the rock she kicked hit someone. 

"Owe!" moaned a guy.

Sasha looked up quickly. She sees a guy with lavender hair rub his forehead. A red mark where the rock strikes him showed. She quickly read his power and is astonished. His power lever is over a million and more. She quickly hid her own ki energy. 

~With power like that, he must be a Sayian. Part Saiyan at least. And maybe even Super Saiyan.~

~Damn she is hot. But what am I doing looking at other girls. I have Pan and she would be mad if she saw this. ~ Trunks thought. Even though he has a girlfriend, he took in the beauty of her black eyes, long braided black hair and tall muscular body.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's okay. I should have sensed the rock and moved. But I didn't so it was my fault."

They looked at each other and begin to laugh. Just then a new power comes over the ridge. Trunks sensed Pan's energy. Pan saw her boyfriend talking to a sexy girl wearing a tight white flight suit.

Jealousy settled in her dark eyes. She lifted of in the air and flew down to her boyfriend and the strange girl. Trunks tore his eyes away from the dark haired beauty and looked into his girlfriend's angry eyes. Pan grabbed his arm.

"Hi!" greeted Sasha. She grinned to herself. She could sense the power and jealously radiating off of Pan.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" replied Pan.

Trunks sighed and told her, "Calm down, Pan-chan. Nothing is going on. We just bumped into each other."

"So? She could tell us who she is you know." Pan retorted.

"Gomen. My name is Sasha. Very nice to meet you Trunks, Pan." said Sasha, looking at them. But she thought,

~Could these be the ones I am looking for? The one my mission is about?~

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah same here. Trunks did you forget that we were supposed to meet your sister and my uncle?"

"Well kinda, I got a little sidetracked." stuttered Trunks. 

~I bet you got sidetracked.~ Pan thought, glaring at Sasha. She shook her head and scolded her boyfriend.

"Well Goten and your sister will be waiting for us at the movies."

Sasha grinned and said, "Well it was nice meeting you, but i have to go now."

Trunks grinned and shook her outstretched hand. Sasha offered her hand to Pan, who shook it grudgingly. Sasha grinned and waved to Trunks and Pan. Then looking off in the sky, she unleashed her power and soared off into the blue sky.

Pan's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wild. Trunks laughed and pushed her mouth close and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Did you see that?" she stuttered.

"Yes I did. But don't worry, I sensed her power before I met her. Why do you I ran into her?" Trunks replied.

"Oh, so thats why."

"Sure did. In fact her power signature is very familiar. I could swear that I have sensed it before. It is like ours, the Saiyans. More important it is like my dad's "

"Right, so lets go tells them. I can call Bra on her cell phone and she and Uncle can join us, because it's too late for the movies."

"Lets go!"

The two Saiyans flew off in a blast of air and power. Quickly they flew to Goku's. They called Goten and Bra, Vegeta and Bulma, then Gohan and Videl to meet them there. Everyone but Gohan and Vegeta made it.

Sasha watched Trunks and Pan fly off before heading out on her own. She crossed her arms and headed off towards her ship. On her way she thought.

~Well, they are Saiyans. Of course they aren't full Saiyans, but at least 1/2 or 1/4 Saiyan. Enough to count. I wonder who their parents are and why a Saiyan would mate with a human. They have no power at all.~

Then a large crash distracted Sasha's attention. She looked down and saw two golden haired fighters defending themselves from several silver, multi-armed aliens.

"Octolians." she whispers to herself. Shudders swept her body as she remembered twenty years on their planet and her last night there.

//Flashback Begining//

Sasha struggled against the Saiyan proof bonds that held her captive. Octolians laughed and taunted her. The lead male brushed his silver body suggestively against the Lady Saiyan. She cringes away from him. The females laughed and ran their hands down along her inner thigh and on the sides of her breast.

_~If this is what a Saiyan is for, then I hate being a Saiyan. I never knew my mother or father. I never knew my Fiance. The only thing that is Saiyan I can remember are names Vegeta, and Kakorrot. I have to get out of here. This is not my life or destiny. I have to find my destiny and find out why these names mean something to me.~_

Two males untied Sasha and wrestled her to the ground. The lead male, Banda, stripped her of what little clothes she wore. He then removed his loincloth. The other Octolians laughed and poinedt as he raped Sasha, who closed her eyes and imgained the image of Kakorrot, which was placed in her memory by Saiyan scientists. 

_~For twenty years I have put up with this! NO MORE!~ _she screamed in her head.

One after another, both and female, they raped the young Saiyaness. They poked and proded her with their multiple limbs. After the last alien had his way with Sasha, Banda grabbed her. He slapped her roughly against the face as she struggles to get away. Sasha pulled harder to get away and Banda yanked fiercely on her braid, ripping out hair. 

Pain ripped through her body, unable to control the rising anger and rage in her body and soul, Sasha screamed. Power unfolded by ten-folds. Blue energy waves roared around her body. Banda let go as Sasha's eyes flickered to blue green to black. Her long black hair rised out of her braid, stiffening, going from black to gold to black. At last her eyes stopped flickering and remained blue green and her hair came completely out of the braid and remained gold. Gold lightening crackled around her.

Nervously the Octolians backed away, unsure of what to do. Banda threw a energy ball at Sasha, trying to knock her down. Sasha reached out with a hand and absorbed it. She then pointed her hand at Banda, gold energy gathering at the tip. Then with a scream she released the laser blast. It sliced through his heart and he fell to the ground. 

Then turning to the other aliens she flashed a feral grin. They screamed and tried to escape. But they were too slow. Sasha gathered her energy in her hands and tossed it to them. Octolians screamed and stared in shock as their friends and family burned to a crisps. White skeletons crumbled to the ground. The dirt soaked up the blood from Banda. Sasha blasted the Octolians around her and ran to the spaceport. She activated a spaceship. Just to make things interesting, it was Banda's personal ship. As the ship rose in the air, heading to space, she aimed her finger downward.

All of her energy gathered in the tip. She fired a huge blast of energy, similar to the one Frieza used to destroy Namek, at the center of the planet. She then closed the hatch and sped away. The planet exploded, throwing energy and huge meteors and chunks of ground and rock outward. Not once did she look back as debris is thrown by her. Bone tired she collapsesd into the pilots chair. Her hair fell down in a tangle, once again black. A quick look in the mirror beside her, showed her that her eyes are black again.

_~Where did that come from?~_ she questioned herself. She racked her brain, trying to remember everything that was placed in her brain. Only able to come up with one answer she said outloud in a whisper.

"It must have been the level of Super Saiyan." 

With that last statement said, she falls into the first peaceful sleep she has had in years. Sasha speeds away in the stolen ship, heading for earth, the last known place of Kakorrot. And unknown to her, two Octolian ships had escaped and followed close behind her.

//End of Flashback//

"So some of them escaped that fateful night. Well I will just have to take care of that." she muttered. With a scream she charged them.

The two golden fighters, Vegeta and Gohan looked up at the sudden surge of power. Just then an alien creature attacked Vegeta. With one blast the creature sent both Vegeta and Gohan flying into a wall. The two lost power and returned to their normal selves (as if they were ever normal).

The strange power closed in on the aliens and landed in front of them. Vegeta let out a growl at the young fighter, who for some strange reason looks similar to him. 

"I thought I killed you all." Sasha snarled, ignoring the two fighters.

"YOU! Your the one who destroyed our planet." one snarled.

"Yes that would be me and it looks like I didn't do a very good job." Sasha snarled back, "Looks like I have to clean up to do. For what you and your bastard kin did to me, you will die."

The Octolians laughed and glared at her, "Yeah thats what you tried to do back home but look at what a poor job you did then."

"Yeah we are going to kill you now. Then our revenge will be complete. Why do you thin we followed you?" said one Octolian.

"Bonda shut up" the leader shouted.

Sasha laughed, "How are you going to kill me when you can't even control your own men. What is your name."

"I am called Lord Fearia. And we will destroy you." the leader snarled, "Bonda, your anger is the key. To avenge your father, KILL HER!"

The silver male lunged toward Sasha. She waited till he is a half a inch away and teleported away. Bonda looked around in confusion for a second. That second cost him a foot in the back which sent him flying into the same wall as Vegeta and Gohan. The two Saiyans flew out of the way of the fight, still watching as Sasha charged Bonda. The Octolian turned and blocked the Saiyaness's punches. He goes to block kick-to punch-to kick with his his hands nad many feet. A feral grin spreaded  on Sasha's face as she kicked out with her left foot. At the last second, she changed from kick to punch, a right uppercut. 

Bonda reacted a split second too late and Sasha's fist slammed into his face. Spittle flew out of his mouth and landed on Sasha's shirt. Bonda smirked and wiped the blood off of his face.

"You think you so smooth. I won't let you win. I will avenge my father's death. You will die and got to HELL!" Bonda yelled, firing a blast at Sasha.

Sasha laughed and replied, "You may kill me but not before I kill you." She knocks the blast straight up in the air. Vegeta and Gohan dodged out of the way. Then with power surging all around her, her hair rose out of her braid, turning stiff and gold. Her black eyes glinted with rage turning blue green.

Gohan and Vegeta's mouth dropped open. They stared in shock at the new Super Saiyan, muchless that the  Super Saiyan is a woman. She laughed and powered up. Bonda looked around nervously at his fellow Octolians. They backed away.

Sasha gathered all of her energy and yelled, "ARC LIGHT BEAM!" 

A bright light gathered in her palms. She movesd her hand in a arc. The light flashed in the arc and with a final scream she sent the energy flying at Bonda.

"You die the same way as your father does." Sasha screamd.

Bonda disgerated before everyone's eyes. Octolians rushed away screaming, the image of Bonda glued to their brains. Sasha panted and powered down. She turns to see Gohan and Vegeta land next to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta demandd.

Sasha smiled, "My Prince, I have returned."

"Huh?" stuttered Gohan.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

Sasha looked him square in the eyes and said,  "I am your long lost twin sister, Sasha."

Angel: Well what do you think?

Vegeta: I HAVE A SISTER????

Trunks and Bra together: We have an AUNT?

Bulma: I have a SISTER-IN-LAW?

Goku: Please read and review and let us know what you think.


End file.
